Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20150820142723
Gerade als Mei und Connor in der Hütte ankamen, klingelte auch schon ihr Handy. Es war Draco. Das Telefonat war kurz und knapp, keine Informationen worum es sich handelte. Connor zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Alles okay?" "Nein. Igend etwas ist wohl vorgefallen. Ich hol Johnny und-", gerade als sie Alex sagen wollte, kam dieser um die Ecke. "Hey da bist du ja wieder, ist alles okay?", dann bemerkte er erst den fremden jungen Mann. "Wer ist das?" Der Jäger trat vor. "Ich bin Connor Wayne. Ein guter Freund von Johnny und deiner Schwester." Der blauäugige Junge hatte das selbe Lächeln wie das Engelsmädchen und gab ihm die Hand. "Ich bin Alex. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Der Urdämon nahm freundlich seine Hand entgegen und musterte den Jungen. Schwer konnte er den Blick von der großen Narbe an seinem Hals abwenden. "Also!", brach Mei die Ruhe und die peinlichen Blicke, "Wir treffen uns alle mit den anderen. Wo ist Johnny?" "Bei den Gräbern der Engel. Er meinte er müsste etwas gucken.", schulterzuckend schaute er aus dem Fenster richtung Wald. Verdutzt schaute das Mädchen und nickte. "Ich lass euch beiden dann mal kurz alleine." Mit einem etwas schnellerem Schritt ging sie zu dem Winchester. "Johnny? Ist alles okay?", der junge Mann drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte. "Sicher ich wollte nur wissen ob hier alles okay ist.", meinte er ruhig. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen als er Mei betrachtete. "Was ist passiert?", zur selben Zeit fragte Alex dies auch Connor. "Weatta ist passiert. Ihr geht es gut, keine Sorge.", doch eigentlich machte er sich durch diesen Rückfall große Gedanken. Der fünfzehnjährige schwieg den Jäger vor sich an. "Ich hoffe-", da wurde er von der sich öffnenden Tür unterbrochen. Mei eilte sofort die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Johnny. "Ist alles okay mit euch?", fast wäre das Mädchen von der Treppe gefallen, als sie abrupt auf dieser stoppte. "Zieht eure Anzüge an, wir müssen los!", rief sie nach unten und setzte ihren Weg fort. Alex und Connor starrten sich seufzend an. "Und wo bekomm ich jetzt nen Anzug her?", verdrehte Connor die Augen. "Komm mal mit.", winkte Alex den Jäger hinter sich her und ging mit ihm in einen Raum im ersten Stock. Abwartend blieb Connor mitten drin stehen. Als Meis Bruder dann einen Kleiderschrank öffnete, kammen dutzende Anzüge mit allem Zubehör zum vorschein. "Ich hab damals nie verstanden warum er so viele Anzüge in verschiedenen größen brauchte, aber jetzt weiß ich es ja.", er strahlte die gleiche Freundlichkeit und Vertrautheit aus wie seine Schwester. Die beiden Jungs zogen welche aus dem Schrank und probierten sie an. Connor kam nicht drum herum zu bemerken, dass der 15-jährige gut trainiert war, schlank seine kurzen hellbraunen Haare leicht gegelt waren und das Blau seiner Augen noch intensiever war, als das des Engels. Er hätte locker ein totaler Weiberheld werden können. Irgendwas machte Connor leicht misstrauisch aber dafür war jetzt nicht die Zeit. Als beide umgezogen waren gingen sie nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits Mei und Johnny warteten. Staunend betrachtete Amelia ihren Bruder. Er war zu einem stattlichen Jungen herangewachsen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln bedachte sie ihm. "Wir sollten los.", wandte der Winchester ein. Seine Freundin nickte. "Haltet euch fest." Gedanklich schaute sie nach ihren Freunden und teleportierte sich zu ihnen. "Na endlich!", gab Draco nervös von sich, welcher in einer Seitengasse wartete. "Was ist so wichtig, dass wir uns unbedingt treffen mussten?", fragte die Jägerin. "Kommt mit. Es dreht sich um-", da bemerkte der dunkelhäutige Jäger, dass jemand nicht ins Bild passte. "Sei still ich weiß was du fragen möchtest. Das ist mein Bruder Alex. Er ist wieder da. Und jetzt sagt mal bitte jemand worum es hier geht?", aus irgend einem Grund war sie leicht gereißt. "Ist Tag der Auferstehung oder was ist hier los?" "Warte, wovon sprichst du?", meldete Connor sich zu Wort. Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging vor zur Polizeistation. "Deshalb.", er zeigte in Richtung Melissa und Ina, doch waren dort auch noch ein rothaariges Mädchen und noch jemand. "Jason?", fragte Mei total verwirrt. "Wir haben alles getestet, Silber, Messing, Weihwasser. Keine Anzeichen, dass er übernatürlich ist.", informierte Draco. Melissa wandte sich gerade um als sie die Stimmen hörte. "Da seid ihr ja endlich.", ließ Ina verläuten und setzte die drei Jäger ins Bild der Geschehnisse. Mei starrte ins Leere. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Ich will sie sehen...", ihre Stimme war kurz vorm brechen. Mit festem Schritt ging sie in das Polizeirevier und die Treppen runter. Unten vorm Leichenschauhaus wurde sie aufgehalten. "Was machen sie hier unten? Hier dürfen nur welche mit befugnis rein!", stellte sich ein kleiner etwas dicklicher Mann in ihren Weg. "FBI!", zückte sie ihren Ausweis mit steinerner Miene. "Wir sind für den Mord an Bridget Tucker zuständig und würden gerneihre Leiche in Augenschein nehmen!", ihr Ton war fest und einnehmend, fast als würde sie nichts fühlen. Auch auf dem Weg nach unten befanden sich schnellen Schrittes Johnny, Connor und Alex. Bevor sie weiter gingen hielt Connor seinen besten Freund jedoch fest. "Johnny ich muss dir etwas sagen, es ist wichtig.", verdutzt schaute ihn der Winchester an. "Mei hatte einen Rückfall, als wir gekämpft hatten. Es war Weatta, er spielte mit ihren Gedanken und sprach über Alex", sein Blick schweifte kurz zu dem besorgten Jungen neben sich, "Wir müssen vorsichtig sein." Ohne etwas zu erwidern, hastete er in das Leichenschauhaus. Mei stand vor einem der silbernen Tische aus chirurgischem Stahl, auf welchem ein regloser Körper lag. Der Engel starrte das reglose Mädchen an. "Bridget... es tut mir so schrecklich leid.", vorsichtig berührte sie die eiskalte Wange ihrer leblosen Exfreundin. Die kälte ließ ihren gesamten Körper zusammen zucken. Johnny ging langsam auf sie zu und sah wie die ersten Tränen ihre Spuren auf den Wangen seiner Freundin hinterließen. Vorsichtig stellte er sich hinter sie und zog sie an sich heran. "Wir sollten wieder zu den anderen. Komm schon...", seine Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern. Abwesend nickte das Mädchen und ließ sich von ihrem Freund leiten. Draußen angekommen starrten alle das Mädchen an. Draco hatte die Kurzfassung zu Alex erzählt. Schließlich wusste er selbst nicht mehr. Der Himmel wurde dunkler und dicke Wolken schoben sich aus dem Nichts vor die Sonne. Mit einem vernichtendem Blick schaute sie Jason an. "Du solltest sie beschützen. Du warst bei ihr, dennoch ist sie tot!", schleuderte sie dem Jäger mitten ins Gesicht. "Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen! Ich-", er konnte kaum den Satz anfangen, da flog eine Faust mitten in die Wand neben seinem Gesicht. Der Putz bröckelte ab und risse zogen sich über die gesamte Fläche. "Mei! Das reicht, hör auf!", Johnny war fassungslos und froh dass niemand auf den Straßen unterwegs war. Schwer atmend starrte der Engel Jason an, während ihr Blut die Wand hinunter lief und ihre Augen ein leichtes orangenes Schimmern aufwiesen. Sie starrte ihm in die Augen und wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie seine Existenz ausradieren können. "Amelia!!", diese ungewohnte dunkle Stimme ihres Bruders ließ sie dann aufschrecken. "W-was?!", erschrocken schaute sie zu Connor, welcher sofort verstand. "War's das jetzt? Mein Gott ihr Leute habt echt voll einen an der Klatsche!", protestierte Lynn und verschwand wieder im Gebäude. "Tut mir leid!" entschuldigte sich das Engelsmädchen hastig und rannte um die Ecke. ''"So ein verdammter Scheiß! Das darf nicht sein!", ''ihr Atem ging schneller und alles verschwamm etwas.